Data security incidents pose a major operational and financial risk for organizations such as businesses and governments. In examples, data security incidents include loss of physical assets, such as a company laptop computer that contains company-confidential information and cyber attacks launched against systems and assets of a company's enterprise network. Any delays when responding to data security incidents such as cyber attacks increases the potential for damage to the organizations and loss of valuable data.
Cyber attacks target security vulnerabilities of computers within an organization's enterprise network. In examples, security vulnerabilities can exist in operating systems of the computers, within software executed by the operating systems, and within data networking systems of the enterprise network. Examples of cyber attacks include actions designed to disrupt normal business operations and intrusion attempts to obtain unauthorized access to the computer systems.
Increasingly, organizations are deploying incident manager (IM) applications to track responses to data security incidents such as cyber attacks.